


300 word short stories!

by Shadowflowers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowflowers/pseuds/Shadowflowers
Summary: A collection of 300 word short stories for my English class! Please read!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	300 word short stories!

Time seems to slow as I know that the air is nearly gone. My blood carries less oxygen each breath I take. I thought that it would be fear at the end, or maybe sorrow. There was fear when I first realized that this was it. Now, though, I just watch the beauty of this lifeless vacuum in apathy. Logically, it makes sense that my brain isn't getting enough oxygen to spike my adrenaline anymore. Static is ringing through my comms where ground control is trying to reach me. It might be coming through clearly, but I don't have the energy to listen anymore. I know that there is no hope for me, I don't want to hear my wife weeping and her last goodbyes to me. I don't want to go through the pain of suffocation, I just want to sleep. I hope this to go quickly; I do not wish to suffer. The stars look very different today. I wish my wife could see them the way I am. Someone is still trying to contact me, but even the static seems to fade now. I plan to spend my last minutes relaxing, and watching the blue sphere turn. It looks so small; so insignificant in the universe. Even compared to my home planet I feel infinitesimal. In less than a minute now, my final breath will leave my body. However, rivers will still flow, the Earth will still rotate the Sun, and the universe will continue its expansion into nothing. Time will pass and soon all those that reside on my Earth will be replaced. Everything I know continues onwards in the march of death. Concentrating is becoming difficult. What was I thinking about? The planet is dimming, going so dark I can hardly see any of it. I'm going to take a rest now, I can hardly think. I wish I wasn't alone. Maybe I'd know what they called me.


End file.
